It's all about Quickie Jr!
by Susumi
Summary: One shots circling around my OC babybot Quickie Jr.. Skull Castle will never be the same after this. Rated T to be safe.
1. Bed time snack

**Basically, this is a one shot that takes place after my long one shot (that isn't done yet) which evolves around my OC (le gasp!) Quickie Jr., that is a baby version of Quickman. It isn't Quickman, just a babybot that Crashman asked (threatened) Dr. Wily for. It is all for fun, honestly.**

**And this series will probably only contain one shots, meaning I will put complete on this, even though I may, or may not, update with new stories when I get down to it. They can all be read as stand alones.**

**All characters belong to Capcom. Except for Quickie Jr. He is my own invention. Do not take him to use for your own purpose without me knowing. Please. I do not make any profit from writing this. It is all for fun.  
**

* * *

"Get him down from there!"

Everybody stopped and looked towards Skullman that was frozen in his spot, looking terrified and pointing at the ceiling, his scream still echoing slightly in the large room. Sitting in the chandelier was Quickman Jr., seeming to have a very fun time with himself.

"He'll fall down and scratch his armor! What a terrifying thought!" Skullman exclaimed overly dramatic, putting his head in his hands and sunk down to the floor. Crashman walked up to the distressed robot master with Gyroman following closely, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright, Skully, he just wanted to widen his perspectives," Crashman told him encouragingly. A silver skull mask looked up at the red robot master, brown tracks marring his face from oily tears, looking as if he didn't quite believe him.

"Trust Crashman, and trust me," Gyroman butted in, smiling widely, looking very much as if he really knew what he was doing. "All Quickie wants is to learn how to fly, like me!"

Looking up, Skullman tried to figure out if that was indeed the case. The little babybot laughed, swinging back and forth in the large candle holder. What distressed Skullman the most, beside the safety of the little mini-Quickman, was probably that nobody else beside him seemed to care. Or that everyone thought that this was completely normal.

"I don't know… How do we-"

"Just look," Gyroman interrupted the child loving robot master, then looked up and held out his arms, waving around with them. "Come on, Quickie, jump! Fly!"

Skullman barely registered the words before standing up and shouted up at Quickie, "No! Don't do it!", but it was already too late. Small hands had released its hold, and the small body was falling rapidly towards the ground. And Crashman and Gyroman didn't seem to notice the impending crash.

Staring frightfully, the baby fell closer to the ground and he shouted out loud, screaming terrified that the one thing that had finally made him complete was being crushed to pieces. He saw Quickie connect with the floor—

---and woke with a start up in his bed.

He caught his breath and looked around, seeing the familiar surroundings, the light blue walls and book shelves with his stuffed toys and books. Skullman sighed, and fell back against his bed, his large fluffy pillows covered with a thin layer of oil, and his body tightly wrapped in his pink sheets.

"I'm never eating bananas before bed time again…"


	2. Breakfast

**For a disclaimer, see the first chapter.**

* * *

  
Walking down the halls, Gutsman enjoyed the silence that reigned in the early morning when most robot masters were still asleep. He was planning on making a huge breakfast for himself and his best friend, Bombman, with a huge batch of scrambled eggs, toast and a small bowl of raspberry jam. But the sound of voices interrupted his pleasant morning ritual.

"But, Leccie, we… We can't do this!"

"Calm down. No one will find out."

It was the unmistakable voices of Elecman and Crashman, and despite his wish to just have a decent breakfast with his friend, Gutsman couldn't hold back his curiosity and went over to the closed door from which he had heard their voices. He was surprised to hear them awake, normally both of them woke up closer to lunch then breakfast.

"Are you sure? I mean, he's just a baby," he heard Crashman's nervous voice, and Gutsman concluded quite easily that whatever they were doing in there included the recently composed babybot. The large robot pressed his ear against the door, and heard movements behind the door.

"Of course I'm sure! And it's better he learns sooner than later, don't you think?"

Gutsman was unsure whether or not he should feel afraid for the small robot's safety. It was after all Elecman in there, continuously urging the other robot master to go through with whatever they were going to do. And by the sounds of it, it didn't sound good.

"So get over here now, Crashman," he heard Elecman say, and slow, unsure footsteps resounding inside the room. "I promise, I'll be nice. It's not like it is the first time either, but since we have to show little Quickie how to do it, I suppose I have to restrain myself."

"How considerate," Crashman said, and Gutsman could clearly hear the sarcasm in his voice. "I try and not scream so much then…"

Gutsman knew he had heard enough, and stood up straight and slammed the door in.

"You will not defile Quickie's young innocence with your perverted actions!"

He saw how Elecman and Crashman jumped at his surprising entrance, looking back in horror at the sudden appearance of the bigger robot master.

"Oh fuck…"

Gutsman was glaring at them, and saw the two of them seated in front of a television, Quickie Jr. in Elecman's lap, violently pushing the buttons randomly on a game pad, causing an innocent man in the game they were playing explode in a huge shower of blood. He also noticed that the small robot seemed to enjoy that very much, laughing cruelly as he continued to play, while the two older robots seemed frozen in their spots.

"Um… Gutsman! How, eh, nice to see you here," Crashman said hurriedly as he scramble up from his place on the floor and more or less rushed over to the other robot master. "I didn't think you would show up… I think…"

"What are you two doing?" Gutsman asked and didn't even spare the distressed Crashman a quick glance. His eyes were focused on the television screen, on which burning buildings were covering the entire space, people ran around with decapitated limbs and ear shattering screams filling the little room. Not really what he thought was going on.

"Well… We-"

"Crashman, shut up," Elecman said calmly and put Quickie on the floor to continue with the game, and walked over to the other two adults. Crashman looked a little put down, but kept quiet and slipped back in front of the television, picked up his controller and immediately getting killed by the babybot.

"You see, Gutsman," he started, putting an arm around his shoulders and pulled him down, lowering his voice into a whisper, "you never saw or heard anything about what has happened here. Because, if I find out this has gotten out among the others, let's just say you will wake up and realize you are still sleeping. In an eternal sleep, if you get what I mean?"

Gutsman straightened up and looked at Elecman with wide eyes, and took in the rather cruel smile on his lips. He suppressed a shiver, and nodded. Immediately, the other robot master brightened, patted his shoulder and pushed him towards a door.

"I'm glad you understand. I'll see you at lunch! And remember," he said and shoved him out in the hallway, "not a word."

The door shut behind him, and Gutsman wondered if what just happened was just a crazy imagination, or actually reality. But he didn't even want to try to attract Elecman's rage, and decided to try and forget all about his dream, or whatever it was.

Gutsman continued to the kitchen. After all, all he had wanted was some breakfast.


End file.
